


Padded Maid Masochist

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Gay, M/M, Maids, Oral Sex, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Sex with guys! One of them is in a maid outfit! That same does something pretty gross! What else do you need in life?





	Padded Maid Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (diaper soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr on 6/8/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

Cecil was mindlessly browsing through imageboards when he heard a knock at his door. In stepped his boyfriend of six months, Jamie, dressed in the skimpy made outfit and oversized diaper Cecil had dressed him in earlier this morning. “Cecil? Cecil I have a problem…” Jamie explained bashfully.

Cecil and Jamie were an odd couple, to say the least. The two had met nearly six months ago at a gay bar, hooking up for the night and keeping in touch after a steamy evening of continuous fucking. The experience was a delight; Jamie had discovered the wonders of penetration and prostate stimulation while Cecil couldn’t get enough of Jamie’s wonderfully full hips and large, plush ass.

Jamie had had his sexual interests broaden significantly with Cecil around. Cecil was a pretty huge freak before meeting Jamie, giving anything that got him a little stiff online a chance for a fap. From this, he’d developed some pretty perverse fetishes, eventually coming to the realization he much preferred boys to girls. Conversely, Jamie had considered himself very closed minded sexually before meeting Cecil. His only sexual partner prior was a bitch of a girlfriend that dumped him after a few too many disappointing nights in bed. Heartbroken, he turned to guys for a bit to see if maybe that suited him better. The boy hadn’t tried anal before their little encounter. Being driven to an anal orgasm for the first time in his life by Cecil steadily limbered the boy up to new ideas in bed and cemented the idea he was better off catching than pitching.

Despite his happy relationship with Cecil, Jamie was still a little apprehensive about trying most things Cecil brought up. However, it took very little persuasion to overcome Jamie’s nervousness to something weird. Eventually his statements of “No! Fingering is gross! Don’t do it to me!” transitioned to “Why do people even do that? Does it really feel that good?” and finally “Aaaah yes~! Get a fourth one in there! Fucking pound my prostate, Cecil!” When Jamie was in complete bliss from trying something new and being rewarded with sultry pleasure, it was like he was a different person. That shy exterior melting away into his true masochistic self, demanding his top degrade him harder and harder.

Six months of broadening his sexual horizons had changed Jamie. He came to accept whatever Cecil asked with an unquestioning answer in “Yes Master” knowing very well his obedience could lead to new delicious stimuli to get him off. As a reward for his obedience, Jamie was permitted to live with Cecil in his home. To compensate, Cecil had donned the title of his “housewife”, cleaning the home and doing chores while Cecil worked, with occasional bouts of wild sex. Of course, Cecil made sure the boy was dressed appropriately. For the last month or so, Jamie’s entire wardrobe had consisted of maid lingerie. The hemlines of each garment were so short, it completely failed to cover his ass or cock on one of many occasions where Cecil demanded Jamie to go commando. Cecil loved the view, but was very willing to sacrifice it for a day. Today, Cecil was subjecting Jamie to his diaper fetish after he had complained to him this morning about feeling constipated. His response was to put the boy in a big poofy diaper followed by a mild laxative. Cecil was happy as could be seeing the large crinkly thing on full display below the hemline of Jamie’s Maid outfit as he barged into his room.

“Good afternoon my little maid boy~ What do you need?” Cecil inquired.

“Cecil… I really need to use the bathroom! Please let me out of this thing and let me go. I’m so full…” Jamie begged.

“Well that’s why you have that on!” Cecil teased. “Why don’t you just turn around and let loose, huh? You’d look so cute going potty in that thing~”

Normally, Jamie would have begrudgingly followed Cecil’s orders, but using the bathroom in a diaper seemed like far too much. In an uncharacteristic act of defiance, Jamie spoke up.

“No! Cecil please, I don’t want to do that! It’s too gross! Please let me use the bathroom!” he complained.

Cecil sighed. It wasn’t like Jamie to disobey his orders. Though, he still hadn’t taken the garment off and rushed to the bathroom when he could very easily do so. That at least proved a portion of him was still interest in indulging whatever fun Cecil had in mind. Perhaps he ought to be a little merciful… for now.

“Alright then” Cecil replied, rolling his office chair out into the center of the room. “I’ll let you take off that diaper and use the toilet on one condition.” Cecil unbuttoned his pants, throwing them off to the side so that only a pair of his underwear remained on. He slid a hand into the garment to fondle his sizable 8 inch cock, pulling it free. “If you can suck me off and get me to cum before you mess yourself, I’ll let you take that thing off and use the bathroom. If you can’t… you’re going to have to stay in diapers for another month. Got it?”

Jamie gasped a little at the request. He loved Cecil’s cock and he could give a mean blowjob but… could he hold on long enough? Despite the increasing pressure on his butt, telling him no, he had no choice. It was his only option.  
“O-okay…” Jamie agreed, sinking to his knees.

Jamie waddled forward a little to get intimately close to the boy’s cock until it was mere inches away from his face. He’d never admit it, but something about the raw scent of his lover exposed just for his enjoyment got him wild. Jamie’s sheepish demeanor was slowly whittled away as his more feminine instincts started to kick in. In no time at all the portion of his brain screaming “I really need to go to the bathroom!” instead yelled “I really need to suck this cock!”

Jamie tapped the end of the shaft with a kiss, causing Cecil to smile, flinch and sigh at the sensation. A small hint of a smile escaped Jamie’s lips at the reaction. The diapered boy began to pump the pulsating beast with his hands while licking the top with his tongue, causing some faint groans to pour out of Cecil. Even though he was sucking cock to avoid messing a diaper, seeing Cecil writhe in pleasure sure made Jamie feel like he was in control. He decided to get the main event started. Once again, he smooched the head of Cecil’s pecker. This time however, the boy gradually spread his lips, opening his mouth and turning the kiss into slowly enveloping the boy’s cockhead in his mouth.

“Augh~” Cecil cooed. He was so lucky to have such a willing masochist to call his own, so unquestioning in his devotion. Naturally, he decided to push it. “Such a good girl! I’m looking forward to you looking all cute when you finally lose control and make that little garment sag~ Don’t worry, I’m not going to cum anytime soon.”

That last bit was a bold faced lie. Cecil was in fact masturbating to his favorite collection of crossdressing porn before Jamie interrupted his little session. Thank goodness his desktop was positioned in such a way to hide that to sudden intruders.

Jamie was off put by that challenge. Cecil wasn’t the type to build for hours for one huge climax. He usually had a few emissions in a single fucking session. Each so thick and steamy… Yet again Jamie’s desperation to use the bathroom was soon interlaced with mental images of big fresh spurts of cum coating his faggot face, getting him a little rigid beneath his diaper. The need to whore himself out for his lover and demand to relieve himself soon coupled together into a busy, trance like state. Jamie’s pace picked up big time, taking the other boy’s cock even deeper down his mouth.

“To think you use to be so innocent~ Now you’re my horny little maid s-slu-Ooooh…” Cecil was immediately silenced by Jamie’s renewed enthusiasm. Cecil thought he might be calling out his bluff, but the glazed look in Jamie’s eyes said everything. He wanted Cecil to be the one grunting and squirming, begging for him to stop. Jamie was demanding the boy coat his face and throat in seed. “Oooh no, f-fuck! Slow down J-Jamie!” Cecil begged. At this rate, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold on before Jamie lost control. He winced and craned his neck up, trying to endure the blowjob as best he could without orgasming. Jamie continued the session uninterrupted for a few seconds before slowing down to a halt. “H-huh? What’s with the mercy? Don’t you want to use the toilet?” Cecil taunted halfheartedly. He glanced back down at Jamie to see how he was doing.

The boy was clinching his teeth in agony trying to hold on now. The mudslide building at his backside was demanding his full attention. Yet… the more he looked at Cecil’s fat glistening cock, the more he didn’t care. Besides, at the moment, he was certain even trying to stand would make him lose control. The boy arched his back a little in preparation. He let out a disappointed sigh as her wrapped his hands back around his lover’s cock. “…You win” Jamie conceded.

A week’s worth of waste started to flow out the boy, stretching his poor rump wide with the head of a turd at least an inch in diameter. The boy strained hard to get the uncomfortable load moving, his other hand clinching the carpet in effort. Despite the size of the mass, it became surprisingly easy to expel once it picked up some momentum. As the tip touched the fabric of Jamie’s diaper, his tightly shut eyes reopened and his grit teeth turned to a hanging jaw and a low sigh. There was no stopping it now, he had taken the plunge. He’d have to endure a life in diapers for a whole month.

“Ooooh~ It looks like poor little baby Jamie couldn’t hold on! Don’t worry sweetie, master Cecil will take nice c-care…. nice care of you.” Cecil commented, interrupted midsentence by the sensation of the other boy stuffing his junk back in his warm, wet mouth yet again.

Despite messing himself for the first time since he was a preschooler, Jamie didn’t exactly feel unpleasant about the massive load of shit penetrating him open. The dry load wasn’t very odorous, leaving Jamie to absorb several other sensations. The taboo nature of using a diaper, the humiliation of being too weak to even use a proper toilet, the wonderful sensation of his lover throbbing inside his mouth~ It was quickly turning from awkward to enjoyable! The boy jubilantly sucked away on Cecil’s cock, savoring in the pleasant sensation of his waste splitting him open, pouring into the seat of his gently bulging diaper.

Cecil was going crazy from the stimulation. It looked as if his masochistic little fetish sponge had soaked up another desire. Cecil stuck a hand out to stroke the boy’s hair. “Gooood girl~” he whispered. Cecil was grinning ear to ear as he enjoyed the boy’s noisy blowjob and gazed at that expanding diaper. Jamie’s bowels were producing such a wonderfully unsightly bulge just for him! So big, so firm, so large… It was so wonderful! …It was too much! He couldn’t hold back any longer!

“Oaaah…. OOOoooh, I’m cumming Jamie, I’m cumming!!” Cecil yelled, pulling the boy’s head off his cock. The boy jostled out a few more violent strokes before his baby batter finally shot out onto Jamie’s eager face and open mouth. Jamie stood their frozen, save for his still defecating anus, with his mouth agape. The boy savored the feeling of each warm spurt landing on his skin and gently crawling down his face, delighting every time he was lucky enough for a drip to land on his tongue. It was a clear sign of a job well done. Jamie sat in heavenly bliss as he enjoyed the sensation of a fresh facial and the last bit of his giant shit crawling out of him.

Jamie recovered first from the two’s session, Cecil still reclining in his chair with his cock still dripping. Jamie stood up and turned to walk to the other side of the room to get a few Kleenex to wipe the boys with. Cecil eyes peered over as he noticed the sound, sneaking in a long peak at the boy’s sagging diaper, jiggling back and forth as he walked in his maid outfit. After finishing wiping off all the cum on his face, Jamie approached Cecil to wipe his cock clean.

“So… I’m in Diapers for a month then?” Jamie asked.

“Aaah… Yup. Not that you looked like you mind. Did you have fun my cute little girlie?” Cecil teased.

Jamie clammed up a little. Was he really about to answer yes? Did he really like pooping his diaper like a helpless incontinent faggot?

“…Yes.” Jamie answered. “It felt so wrong. I… I liked it a lot. I felt humiliated like I was a total failure… it got me throbbing…”

“Good to hear sweetie.” Cecil replied, patting the boy’s head. “I just love turning you into a perverted slutty plaything~ Now, give your master a warm wet kiss and get back to cleaning.”

Jamie discarded the tissue, having wiped off most of the excess semen. He planted his lips on the other boy’s semi-erect cockhead before standing back up and turning to leave. As he departed, he leaned his ass in slightly and was rewarded with a nice firm smack across his ample diapered behind.

“Ooohoohoo…~” Jamie cooed as he went back to work cleaning his adoring master’s home. This was going to be a very fun month.


End file.
